


Chocolate and Peppermint

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Frustration, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sebastian both have a special holiday treat for their boyfriend, Kurt, but now they’re both in agony, waiting for him to decide which he likes better.</p><p>That’s all I’m going to say, but mind the rating ;)</p><p>Written for the Hummel Holidays prompt ‘chocolate and peppermint’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Peppermint

“Mmmmm.” Kurt licks the last lingering hints of peppermint off his lips. “That one’s good, too, but I just don’t know.”

“Take your time, love,” Adam says, watching Kurt with shimmering eyes as he tries to come to a decision.

“Fuck that! We’ve been here for over half an hour! Come on, Kurt,” Sebastian whines, eager to be declared the winner, “which do you like better? His…or mine?”

Kurt tilts his head and taps his chin with his finger, stalling while he pretends to deliberate.

“What did you say yours was again, Sebastian?”

“It’s chocolate,” Sebastian snaps, kept in suspense for way too long, his stomach winding itself tight, no longer able to relax at this point.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asks. “Because it didn’t really taste like chocolate to me.”

Sebastian sees an opportunity and jumps at it. “Well, you could always take another taste. You know, refresh your memory.”

“Are you trying to sway the judging?” Kurt gasps, taking a step back from Sebastian and closer to Adam. “Because then you’ll be disqualified, and I’ll have to declare Adam the winner.”

“Maybe I should try his and he should try mine?” Adam suggests. “Then we could give you our opinions.”

“Nice try,” Kurt says. “But I don’t like to share my sweets, and besides, you guys said these were just for me.”

“Then pick one already!” Sebastian groans. “Waiting for you to choose is becoming physically painful!”

“It’s not an easy decision,” Kurt pouts.

“Well, then couldn’t you have tried them and made up your mind _before_ you called us in here?”

“No,” Kurt says. “They wouldn’t have tasted the same.”

“I agree with Kurt,” Adam says. “I mean, can _you_ think of a better way to try out flavored lube?”

“Oh, stop kissing his ass,” Sebastian gripes. “You’re probably going to win anyway, and I’m going to be blue balling it in the other room while you two fuck in here.”

“Gentlemen, gentlemen, settle down,” Kurt teases. “I’ve made my decision.”

“And that is?’ Adam asks, as close to exploding as Sebastian, but with the tact not to show it. Both men watch Kurt weigh the bottles of flavored lube in his hands – peppermint in one, and chocolate in the other.

“I think,” Kurt says, climbing on the bed to kneel between his two naked boyfriends, looking from Adam’s slicked cock, still rock hard, to Sebastian’s, which has withered a little in frustration, “it might be best if I put both you guys together.”


End file.
